Problem: Solve for $q$ : $1 + q = 14$
Subtract $1$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 1 + q &=& 14 \\ \\ {-1} && {-1} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{1 + q} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{14} \\ q &=& 14 {- 1} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = 13$